MYCUN 2
MYCUN 2 is an upcoming American 3D computer-animated buddy fantasy-comedy crossover film produced by VerniX Animation Studios and Glass Ball Productions. It is the second installment in the MYCUN franchise and the sequel to the 2015 film MYCUN, with its director, Michael Wildshill, and writer, Geo G., returning for the film. Most of the cast from the first film — Ryan Potter, Kristin Chenoweth, Toby Kebbell, Anne Hathaway, Steve Carell, Pierre Coffin, Sachi Matsumoto, Dakota Goyo and Dakota Fanning — will reprise their roles in the sequel, with the exceptions of Zachary Gordon, Kodi Smit-McPhee and Jodelle Ferland, who were replaced by Jason Drucker, Finn Wolfhard and Cree Cicchino, respectively. They will be joined by Bryce Papenbrook, Kristen Schaal and Josh Gad. MYCUN 2 is scheduled to be released on June 8, 2018 in IMAX 3D by Universal Pictures. Plot Following the events of the first film, Hiro Hamada becomes Gabriel Garza's new partner and best friend, and they must defeat Carrie Underwood, who escaped from jail and reunites with Koba to take over the whole world. Cast * Jason Drucker as Gabriel Garza * Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada * Kristin Chenoweth as Carrie Underwood * Toby Kebbell as Koba * Anne Hathaway as Red Puckett * Steve Carell as Felonious Gru * Pierre Coffin as the Minions * Sachi Matsumoto as Toon Link * Dakota Goyo as Ico * Dakota Fanning as Coraline Jones * Finn Wolfhard as Norman Babcock * Cree Cicchino as Agatha Prenderghast * Bryce Papenbrook as Scully * Kristen Schaal as Misuzu Makihara * Josh Gad as Adventurer * Elle Fanning as Yorda * Scott Adsit as Baymax * Andy Serkis as Caesar * Steve Zahn as "Bad Ape" * Max Lloyd-Jones as Blue Eyes * Karin Konoval as Maurice * Terry Notary as Rocket * Judy Greer as Cornelia * Michael Adamthwaite as Luca * Aleks Paunovic as Winter * Alessandro Juliani as Spear * Sara Canning as Lavender * Lauro Chartraland as Look Out Apes * TBA as Donkey * TBA as Abe * TBA as Pope * TBA as Beta * TBA as Erik * TBA as Lu * TBA as Lulu * TBA as Binkle * TBA as Dallas * TBA as Northern Boy * TBA as Bibu * TBA as Tiny Spaceman * TBA as Shougo * TBA as AAAA * TBA as Structure * TBA as Kozu * TBA as Damen Walker * Daniel Henney as Tadashi Hamada (unconfirmed/rumored) * Miley Cyrus as Penny (unconfirmed/rumored) Production On November 3, 2015, Michael Wildshill announced that they were working on a sequel idea. On December 15, 2015, it was announced that a sequel is in development with Wildshill returning as director and Audel LaRoque returning as producer. In March 2016, it was announced that Jason Drucker would voice Gabriel Garza for future media, such as Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 3 and MYCUN 2, replacing Zachary Gordon, whose voice has deepened since reaching adulthood. By April 2016, Darren Lemke had been hired to do rewrites of the script. It was also announced that Blur Animation Workshop would return to provide the additional animation for the film. On June 12, 2016, the producers announced that Kristin Chenoweth, Anne Hathaway, Steve Carell, Pierre Coffin, Sachi Matsumoto, Dakota Goyo, Dakota Fanning, Ryan Potter, and Toby Kebbell would be reprising their roles in the sequel, with Finn Wolfhard and Cree Cicchino replacing Kodi Smit-McPhee and Jodelle Ferland as Norman Babcock and Agatha Prenderghast in this film. In July 2016, Wildshill said that they wanted the film to focus on a relationship between Gabriel Garza and Hiro Hamada other than the rest of the MYCUNs, due to the popularity of Gabriel and Hiro's relationship. In January 2017, Wildshill said in an interview that they had begun the animation of the film, and that Megan Brown from Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 3 may appear in the film. In February 2017, Geo G. announced that the characters from Yaku Tsuu: Noroi no Game, Ruins, Treo Fiskur, and Pink Sword of the Bibu are confirmed to appear in this film as newcomers to the MYCUNs. In March 2017, it was reported that Bryce Papenbrook, Kristen Schaal and Josh Gad had joined the cast of the film. In addition, Wildshill also announced that the new characters from War for the Planet of the Apes would appear in this film, as well as new original apes created for the film. Release In December 2015, Universal scheduled the sequel to be released on December 14, 2018. In October 2016, the release date was moved up to December 7, 2018, with Universal's Mortal Engines taking its date. On March 26, 2017, the release date was pushed back to June 8, 2018, opening against Ocean's Eight and an [[wikipedia:Transformers (film series)#Untitled Bumblebee spin-off (2018)|untitled Transformers Bumblebee spin-off]]. According to Geo G., he stated that the reasoning was due to wanting to put MYCUN 2 on a summer release schedule, with DVD and Blu-ray sales occurring during the holiday shopping season. Category:Movies Category:MYCUN Category:VerniX Animation Studios Category:Glass Ball Productions Category:Geo LTD. Category:Universal Studios Category:NBCUniversal